Banana Prince
by KawaiiOjouSama12
Summary: A story about a young girl and her banana?


_**Banana Prince**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Kinana Kurta X Kagamine Len**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Kinana's POV**

"Ugh...panas sekali hari ini" keluh gadis berambut blonde itu."Nggak aja kok" kata gadis berambut hitam disampingnya itu."Masa sih? Kamu nggak kepanasan Yukina?" Tanya gadis berambut blonde."Nggak -jangan Kinana nee-chan kepanasan,gara-gara mandinya nggak bersih kali" jawab Yukina."Enak aja! Yang penting aku mandinya nggak lama kayak kamu! Masa mandi aja butuh waktu 20 menit!" Kataku."Yang penting aku mandinya bersih! Nggak kayak nee-chan,banyak dakinya!" Kata Yukina."Apa? Sejak kapan aku kayak gitu?!" Kataku sambil mencubit pipi Yukina."Nee-chan sakit! Iya iya nee-chan nggak dakian kok!" Katanya kesakitan."Percuma kamu ngomong kayak gitu! Beliin aku pisang dulu baru aku lepasin!" Kataku."Iya iya! Yukina beliin deh! Janji!".Aku pun melepaskan cubitanku sambil namaku Kinana Kurta,kakak -ngomong,aku itu nggak dakian lho deh,jangan percaya omongannya kesukaanku adalah...pisang!.Aku nggak tahu,kenapa aku suka karena rasanya yang enak? Atau bentuknya yang unik?.Ah nggak tahu deh! Dari kecil memang aku selalu tertarik pada tak ada satu hari tanpa kami berdua sampai di rumah,aku langsung menyantap pisang yang ku beli tadi.(dipukulin Yukina).Iya iya! Yukina yang beli!.Tapi saat aku mengambil pisang itu."Huwaa! Jangan makan aku! Kalo kamu makan aku,nanti wajah gantengku kebuang percuma!".Hah? Aku mencari asal suara aku tak melihat siapa mungkin itu suara Yukina karena yang tadi itu suara ,aku melanjutkan pembantaian pisangku (?)."Kamu itu tuli ya?! Dikasih tahu jangan makan aku tapi tetep aja!".Suara itu kembali."Siapa sih yang ngomong kayak gitu?! Kalo berani,tunjukkin dirimu!" Kataku marah."Aku disini!" Kata laki-laki misterius suara itu dekat sekali ,ia ada disekitar aku tak menemukannya dimana pun."Aku disini! Kamu itu buta ya?!" Kata laki-laki misterius melihat pisang yang kupegang."Apa lihat-lihat?" Kata pisang ,wajahku menjadi pucat."Ahaha...ini pasti ulah Yukina" kataku tak percaya."Apa kamu nggak percaya dengan mata dan telinga mu sendiri?" Kata pisang aku akan berteriak.(Yukina nyiapin penutup telinga).1...2...3."WAA!"."Kamu ngapain sih teriak-teriak kayak gitu?! Berisik tahu!" Kata pisang itu."Ini nggak mungkin! Masa ada pisang yang bisa ngomong sih?!" Kataku tak percaya."Kamu itu sembarangan ngomong! Sebenarnya itu aku adalah pangeran! Tapi karena masalah yang sepele,aku dikutuk menjadi pisang dan dilempar ke masa depan!" Kata pisang itu menjelaskan panjang lebar."Hee? Aku baru tahu tuh kalo pangeran bisa dikutuk jadi aku tahu biasanya kan pangeran dikutuk jadi kodok." Kataku."Tapi memangnya ada masalah apa sehingga kamu dikutuk dan dilempar ke masa depan?" Tanyaku."Sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya dari awal..."

_Namaku Kagamine Len_

_Aku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan River_

_Kerajaan itu diberi nama seperti itu karena banyak sungai yang mengelilinginya_

_Suatu hari,aku sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar kerajaanku_

_Aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang membawa sebuah pisang_

_Aku pun menghampirinya_

_"Hei anak kecil! Sebutkan namamu!"_

_" Na...nama hamba Lucy Yang Mulia " jawab anak kecil itu dengan gugup._

_" Jadi namamu Lucy ya, sekarang berikan pisangmu padaku! " kataku kasar._

_" Ma...maaf Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak bisa memberikan pisang ini pada Yang Mulia" jawab anak kecil itu._

_" Jadi kamu berani melawanku ya?! aku akan menghukummu atas perlawananmu ini!"_

_" Hamba tidak bermaksud melawan Yang Mulia. Tapi, hamba telah bekerja dengan giat untuk mendapat pisang ini. Pisang ini adalah jatah makanan hamba untuk 1 bulan ini " kata anak kecil itu sambil memohon padaku._

_Tapi, aku tak mempedulikannya._

_" Terserah kamu mau bilang apa! Pokoknya pisang itu milikku! " kataku sambil merebut pisang anak kecil itu dari tangannya yang mungil dan pergi meninggalkannya._

_Aku dapat mendengar anak kecil itu menangis._

_Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya._

_Malam itu, aku tidur dengan lelap._

_Tapi, tidurku terganggu karena sesuatu._

_Angin masuk melalui jendela kamarku._

_Membuatku semakin meringkuk di dalam selimut._

_Dengan malas aku bangun untuk menutup jendela kamarku._

_" Ugh... rasanya aku sudah menutup jendela sebelum tidur " kataku masih mengantuk._

_Saat aku melihat keluar jendela, aku merasa ada seseorang di depanku._

_Tapi itu tak mungkin karena kamarku berada di lantai 5._

_" Hamba menghadap Yang Mulia "_

_Suara itu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu._

_Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar._

_" Ka...kamu anak kecil yang membawa pisang itu kan? " kataku gugup._

_Aku berjalan mundur dan kemudian jatuh._

_Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuhku dan wajahku sudah berubah pucat._

_" Ternyata Yang Mulia masih ingat dengan hamba. Yang Mulia mempunyai ingatan yang sangat bagus " kata anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum._

_" A...apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? " tanyaku._

_" Hamba hanya ingin memberitahu Yang Mulia Pangeran beberapa hal. Tapi sebelum itu hamba ingin memperkenalkan diri hamba dulu. Nama hamba Lucy, putri penyihir Celestia "_

_" Penyihir Celestia?! maksudmu penyihir yang terkenal itu? Bukankah sampai akhir hidupnya ia tak mempunyai anak? "_

_" Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Ibu hamba menyembunyikan hamba sampai akhir hidupnya. Sekarang, hamba ditugaskan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Yang Mulia Pangeran agar Yang Mulia tidak sombong dan berbuat semena-mena lagi "_

_" Tidak ada yang berani berbuat begitu padaku! Pengawal! cepat tangkap penyihir kecil ini dan bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah!"_

_" Maaf Yang Mulia. Hamba telah membuat semua orang di istana tertidur"_

_" Ti...tidak mungkin! "_

_Aku semakin takut._

_Senyumannya membuatku merinding._

_" Sekarang, hamba akan mengirim Yang Mulia ke dunia lain "_

_Kemudian, penyihir itu membuat suatu tulisan di udara dengan tongkatnya._

_Lalu, ia membaca tulisan itu._

_" __**Aliana Yaliana Nulanda! **__"_

_Plop!_

_Aku berubah menjadi pisang._

_" Apa yang lakukan padaku?! kenapa aku menjadi pisang?! Apa kau ingin aku memakan diriku sendiri?! "_

_" Hamba tidak bermaksud begitu. Yang Mulia tak perlu khawatir. Pada saat tengah malam, Yang Mulia akan berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Sekarang tolong Yang Mulia dengarkan baik-baik apa yang hamba katakan. Jika Yang Mulia ingin kembali ke kerajaan ini, Yang Mulia harus belajar untuk mencintai seseorang di dunia itu. Kalau yang Mulia telah mencintai orang tersebut, yang Mulia akan kembali ke kerajaan ini. Hamba harap perjalanan Yang Mulia dipenuhi kebahagiaan "_

_Tiba-tiba aku tersedot ke dalam sebuah lubang._

" Begitulah ceritanya " kata pisang itu sambil menitikkan air mata. " Jadi begitu ya. Aku jadi kasihan padamu " kataku. " Sekarang, aku harus mencintai seseorang. Tapi aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa di dunia ini " kata Len. " Tenang saja! Aku akan membantumu! Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri kan? Namaku Kinana Kurta! Salam kenal! " kataku bersemangat. " Terima kasih, Kinana-chan " kata Len. " Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur " kataku sambil menaruh pisang itu di tempat tidur dan menutupinya dengan selimut. " Kalau kamu bagaimana? " tanya Len. " Biasanya aku tidur saat tengah malam. Kau tidur duluan saja " jawabku. Tak lama kemudian, Len tertidur.

_To be continued..._

Hi Readers! Apa kabar? Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic-ku ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh cerita " The Princess and The Frog " dan sedikit kisah hidupku. Buah yang paling tidak kusukai adalah pisang. Tapi kalau pisang tersebut manis, aku pasti suka. Jadi aku mulai berpikir, kenapa biasanya pangeran dikutuk menjadi kodok atau binatang menjijikkan lainnya?. Jadi, aku membuat fic ini untuk mengubah pandangan readers dan mungkin mengubah diriku atau readers yang tadinya tidak suka pisang menjadi menyukai pisang. Semoga readers suka dengan fic-ku ini dan mungkin mau review?. Silahkan tunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu!.

_**See You Next time!**_

_Next Chapter :_

_Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tapi, aku masih belum mengantuk." Nee-chan ada dikamar? " tanya Yukina sambil masuk ke dalam kamarku. " Ada apa Yukina? " tanyaku. " Nee-chan masih belum tidur? ini sudah tengah malam besok bangun kesiangan lho " kata Yukina. " Iya aku baru mau tidur " kataku. Tiba-tiba, Plop!. Muncul asap dari tempat tidurku. " Uhuk..uhuk ada apa ini? Lho? Kok ada sesuatu di tempat tidur Nee-chan? " tanya Yukina._

_Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!_


End file.
